


The Next Level

by animomma



Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: Victor and Yuuri enjoy their wedding day...and night.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	1. Wedding

“Yuuri! Yuuri, wake up!”

“Hmmm.” Rolling over, Yuuri tried to ignore the voice and snuggled down further into the covers.

A hand shook his shoulder. “Come on Yuuri, you have to get up now or we won’t have time to get you ready!”

Yuuri blinked his eyes open, and his veins instantly hummed with nervous energy. He bolted upright in the bed.

He was getting married today. 

His friend’s slightly blurry form handed him his glasses, which he gratefully took and put on. As Phichit’s face came into focus, he grinned and teased, “Did you get enough beauty sleep for your big day, Yuuri?”

Yuuri rubbed his hands over his face, nearly displacing his glasses. “Umm...I don’t think I slept much last night,” he mumbled through his fingers. He had been much too nervous to sleep, and had stayed awake long after his friend had gone to sleep. Truthfully, he had missed the warm presence of Victor beside him, but his stubborn fiance had insisted that they couldn’t see each other on the day of the wedding until the actual ceremony. Yuuri had argued with him, but Victor had stuck to his guns, booking them two rooms at their Barcelona hotel. They’d stayed together in a room up until the rehearsal dinner the night before, where Yuuri had parted from him with a surly kiss and the promise of late-night texting. But Victor had fallen asleep long before Yuuri’s anxiety had given out in the wee hours of the morning.

Phichit walked over to the window and threw open the curtains, making Yuuri wince in the bright midday sun. “Well, either way, it’s time to get up! We both have to get dressed.”

Sighing, Yuuri swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, Phichit. Have we heard anything from Mari or the Nishigori girls?”

“The girls are getting ready in their rooms, and have all reported in. Everything is going smoothly.” The Thai man winked at his best friend as the unzipped a garment bag.

Yuuri grinned at him. “Thanks, Phichit. You’ve been a fantastic best man, I’m not sure what I would have done without you during this whole thing.”

Chuckling, Phichit said, “I think you probably would have managed, seeing how obsessive your fiance is being. When I stopped in to check on the girls, he was there, too, and gave me something for you.” Reaching into his pocket, he held out a small box.

Confused, Yuuri took the box and opened it. There was a note on top. He unfolded it and read: 

Lyubimiy,

I am so excited that this day has finally come! In just a few short hours, we’ll be getting married! Here’s a surprise to start off your day (and your lifetime) of love and surprises.

Love,  
Victor

Smiling, Yuuri lifted up the tissue paper inside the box and gasped. A pair of gold cufflinks winked up at him, glinting in the sunlight that slanted through the window. Engraved on one, in impossibly tiny characters, was Victor’s last name, Никифоров. On the other was Yuuri’s surname, 勝生. Yuuri smiled. His two surnames, after today. Tears pricked his eyes, as the reality struck him. He was really going to become Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov in a few hours. 

At the sound of a knock on the door, Yuuri’s head jerked up. Phichit scurried to the door and cracked it open. A woman’s voice announced, “Room service.”

Phichit opened the door a little wider, turning to his friend. “Did you order room service?” he asked.

Yuuri shook his head.

The woman said, “There is a note that was sent with it. If you don’t mind, I’ll just leave this cart in here.”

“Oh, of course, come in,” Phichit replied, opening the door wider for her. A small woman with graying hair bustled in, leaving the cart laden with food next to a small table. She exited the room as quickly as she had come, while Yuuri went over to the cart and reached for an envelope with his name on it. Tearing it open, he read,

Zvezda moya,

Make sure to eat something so you have plenty of energy for later! And tell Phichit that he needs to eat too, so he can keep up with you.

Love,  
Victor

Yuuri smiled at the note. Of course Victor knew that he’d had no intention of getting himself food. If it were up to him, he’d have simply skipped meals altogether until the ceremony was over. Glancing at the tray, he saw two plates, loaded with several of his favorite brunch foods. Picking one up and sitting at the table, he gestured to the other and said, “Go ahead, he ordered for both of us. He says you have to eat so you can keep an eye on me”

Phichit smiled, accepting the other plate and sitting down across from the Japanese man. “Awfully thoughtful of Victor to realize that taking care of you is a job.”

Glaring across the table, Yuuri flicked a piece of egg at him. Phichit just laughed. “Don’t go wasting your food, now, or I’ll have to tell Victor on you.”

Muttering darkly to himself as his friend laughed, Yuuri forced as much food as he could into his quivering stomach until he was certain he would actually get sick if he ate any more. He looked down at his still nearly-full plate, trying to decide if this would be satisfactory for Victor.

Phichit glanced at his plate and said blandly, “Don’t worry, I’ll tell him you ate enough.”

Gratefully, Yuuri smiled at the other man. “Thanks. I’m just so nervous, I don’t think I can eat another bite.” Pushing his plate away, he got up and walked over to the garment bag Phichit had started to open, tugging on it a little to reveal his white evening tailcoat and trousers. Reaching his hand out to run it over the silk lapels, he felt a tremor of anticipation. Not looking at his companion, he said dreamily, “I’m going to go wash up so we can get dressed.” He missed the muffled laugh that followed his dazed walk to the bathroom.

When he reemerged, clean and ready for his clothes, he saw that Phichit was already dressed, and was adjusting the cufflinks on his sleeves. Yuuri walked over to him, asking, “Do you need a hand with that?”

Concentration etched onto his face, the other man shook his head. “I’ve almost got it. It’s a personal battle.” A second later he declared triumphantly, “See, there! I got it! All right, let’s get you dressed now.”

“I really don’t need help, Phichit,” Yuuri tried to protest.

“Nonsense! That’s one of the most sacred duties of a best man. At least let me hand you the clothes in order, and then I can check you over.”

Recognizing a losing battle, Yuuri sighed. “All right, hand me my shirt,” he said, holding his hand out expectantly. 

“Actually, first, I found another present.” Phichit handed Yuuri a small package wrapped in blue paper. 

Taking the package, Yuuri saw that there was another note attached, and unfolded it

Solnyshko,

Just in case you get cold feet, these will keep you nice and warm!

Love,  
Victor

Cold feet? What was Victor talking about? How could he get cold feet when he was marrying the most wonderful man in the whole world? Confused, Yuuri ripped open the present, laughing when he saw that it was a pair of pure white socks. Phichit said questioningly, “Socks?”

Yuuri nodded. “In case I get cold feet.” Unfolding them, he saw that the tops of the calf-length dress socks were embroidered with tiny hearts in an alternating blue and fuschia pattern. He smiled. Their wedding colors. And nobody would ever know he was wearing this pop of color under his trousers. Plus, he mused, it was something new and something blue. Smiling, he sat down and pulled the socks on, admiring them on his feet.

“Are you ready for pants now?” Phichit asked, holding the next garment out. Yuuri nodded, taking the double-seamed pants and carefully pulling them on.

Between the two of them, Yuuri was dressed in no time at all, from his white socks to his white bowtie. The only pop of color was his waistcoat, a peek of deep cobalt blue under his white tailcoat. Satisfied, he reached for his white patent leather shoes, and was surprised when his hand met with a piece of paper in one of them. He pulled the paper out and unfolded it.

Lyubov moya,

Look on the bottoms! I love you!

Love,  
Victor

These notes were getting stranger and stranger. But Yuuri obediently turned his shoes over to look at the bottoms. At some point, they both had been written on with spidery gold letters. One shoe read Я люблю тебя, and the other bore its Japanese counterpart, あいしてる. Smiling, Yuuri set his shoes down and tapped them onto his feet. Somehow, he felt a bit more secure with these physical reminders of his fiance’s love walking around with him. 

Phichit was watching him with a huge grin on his face. “Ready to go now? Or should we do one last sweep of the room to look for notes?”

Blushing, Yuuri smiled back. “No, we can go. I’m sure Vitya will figure out a way to get me any more notes he wants to.”

As Yuuri opened the hotel room door, his words proved to be true. Sitting just outside the door was a blue envelope. Bending down, Yuuri scooped it up and tore it open, pulling out the note inside.

Dorogoi,

There’s a taxi waiting outside for you. I wouldn’t want you to get tired on the way to the cathedral. 

Love,  
Victor

Feeling a small flush come to his cheeks, Yuuri snorted at the note, simultaneously amused and touched. Phichit raised an eyebrow, and he said, “Vitya got us a cab. It’s outside.”

His friend chuckled. “Can’t let his dear fiance walk a few blocks, can he? It might ruin your new footwear.”

Tucking the note into his inner breast pocket where he had placed the others, Yuuri smiled sheepishly. “Well, at any rate, we’d better go find the others and get going. Vitya is probably bouncing off the walls.” 

“I’m on it!” Phichit pulled out his phone. His fingers flew over the screen, and a few seconds later, he announced, “All right, Otabek and Mari are still here, they’re going to meet us outside. Your parents and the Nishigoris already went to the church to help make sure everything is ready.”

Yuuri nodded, feeling a surge of appreciative relief. He knew that his fiance was probably going crazy over flower arrangements, and he was glad to hear that his level-headed parents were available to help distract some of that energy.

They made their way to the lobby of the hotel, where Otabek was sitting in an overstuffed chair, waiting for them. He rose as he saw them coming. Yuuri smiled at the Kazakh man, and said, “Otabek, I really want to thank you for standing up with me today. I know it probably seemed like an odd request, but I appreciate you going along with me.”

Phichit trilled, “You mean going along with Yurio.”

Horrified, Yuuri rounded on his best friend and whisper-screamed, “Phichit! Be quiet!”

Behind him, Otabek asked, “What does Yura have to do with this?”

Yuuri tried frantically to indicate for his friend to be quiet with much waving of his hands, but Phichit seemed determined to ignore him. “Oh, when Yurio was asked to be a groomsman, he threw an absolute fit and insisted that you be the one to walk with him down the aisle. He wouldn’t even hear of anyone else getting the position. Luckily, Yuuri likes you, so he didn’t mind at all.”

Groaning, Yuuri lowered his head into his hands. He had carefully avoided telling Otabek this detail when he had requested that the stoic man be one of his attendants. He knew that Yuri wasn’t good at sharing the feelings he had for the Kazakh skater, but he figured that he was the last person to judge someone for being shy in love. Phichit, however, did not seem to share Yuuri’s views on the subject of respecting privacy. 

As if sensing the scene of a disaster, Mari swept into the lobby as Yuuri was standing there, wishing he could reverse time. Her commanding voice rang out, “What did the two of you do to my little brother on his wedding day?”

Yuuri raised his head as Phichit replied, “Nothing, Mari! My, don’t you look lovely!”

Yuuri looked her over and saw that the compliment was well-earned. As the sole female attendant, Mari had been able to put a lot of her preferences into the selection of her bridesmaid dress, and she had put it to good use. The end result was a sweeping satin ballgown with a modestly flared skirt, done in the vibrant blue of Yuuri’s waistcoat. The bodice hugged her form well without being too tight, hanging off of one shoulder in an elegant line. As she walked towards them with her skirt held up, her black leather shoes peeked out from under the hem, clacking authoritatively with each step. 

“You really do look nice, Mari-neechan. And they didn’t do anything, I was just surprised.” He thought he heard Otabek mutter, “Not as surprised as I was,” but he couldn’t be sure, so he ignored it. “Anyway, since we’re all here, shall we get going?”

Reaching the group and giving one last sweeping glare to his groomsmen, Mari rested her eyes on her brother and broke into a smile. “Yes, I suppose so. Yuuri, you look wonderful. How are you feeling?”

Smiling back at her, he replied, “I’m feeling fine. Vitya sent a taxi to pick us up, let’s go find it.”

The group trooped outside, where a black and yellow car was sitting. Walking up to the open window, Phichit peeked inside and chirped, “Are you going to the Barcelona Cathedral?”

The driver looked back at him and replied, “I am for Yuuri Katsuki.”

Behind his outgoing friend, Yuuri piped up, “Ah, that’s me. Let’s get in then.”

They carefully arranged themselves in the taxi, trying to avoid wrinkling any of their clothing. As the doors were closing, the driver craned back to look at the groom. “You said you were Yuuri?” he asked.

“Yes?” Yuuri replied, hesitantly. Did this man want to see an ID or something?

Reaching up to his dashboard, the man handed a package in blue wrapping paper back to him. “I was instructed to give this to you.”

As Yuuri flushed and opened the note, Mari grinned and exclaimed, “Eeeh, what’s this, Yuuri? Getting a present on your wedding day from your groom?”

Phichit chimed in helpfully, “You should have been there this morning, Mari! This is about the fifth note he’s gotten!”

“Ohh, is that so?” 

Ignoring the obvious glee in her voice and the rising color on his cheeks, Yuuri opened the note and read:

Lapochka,

You’re almost there! Here’s a present to share with everyone, as a thank you to them for taking care of you.

Love,  
Victor

“Well, what does it say?” his sister demanded. 

He ignored her, and tore the paper off the package, revealing a box of chocolates. 

“Aww, how sweet!” she crooned. 

“Well, Vitya said they’re for everyone, as thanks for taking care of me today.” He felt the color rise on his face further.

Phichit made appreciative noises as his sister commented, “Seriously, just how loved are you?” 

Yuuri chose not to respond to her, instead taking a fruit-filled chocolate and passing the box to Otabek. Thankfully, the ride was short, leaving them little time to embarrass Yuuri further. Although he privately thought it was silly that the same man who demanded he run miles every day during training had sent a cab to take him a mere few blocks, he had to admit that the effect of getting out of the car and seeing the arched cathedral was rather enjoyable. He made sure to thank the driver as they all piled out of the car and began walking towards the front. As his party entered in through the red doors, he took a moment to stop at the spot where he and Victor had first exchanged rings. He smiled, basking in the memory for a long moment, and missing the feeling of his ring where it usually sat on his finger. Victor had demanded he hand it over a few days ago, saying that he would get it back during the wedding. And while he loved the idea of exchanging their own rings for their wedding, he had still missed having it on. In fact, he had felt nearly naked. Shaking his head to clear it, he walked into the cathedral.

As soon as he entered, his mother rushed over to him as fast as the constriction of her kuro tomesode would allow. His father, clad in a traditional montsuki haori hakama, followed behind his wife, smiling gently at his son. “Yuuri! You’re finally here!” Hiroko exclaimed, stopping just short of her son. He smiled down at her, but before he could reply, she took him by the hand and started pulling him past the small chapels that lined both sides of the hallway. “Come in here, Yuuri, we’ll wait in this area until it’s time. Oh, you look simply radiant! Vicchan is going to be blown away!”

As she pulled him into the choir where his attendants were waiting, he asked, “How is Vitya doing?”

“Oh, he’s all right, dear. I thought he was going to have a stroke when the flowers arrived, but he managed to get them all settled the way he wanted, and his friend got him calmed down.” Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief as Yuri poked his head in through the door. 

“Ah, Katsudon,” he said. “You’re finally here. I’ll go tell Victor, he’s been running around like crazy waiting for you.” He checked his watch. “Besides, it’s almost time to start. Nearly everyone has been seated already.” His eyes roamed past Yuuri and latched on to Otabek, and his face lit up. “Hey, Beka!”

The other man nodded silently in greeting.

Yuri turned his attention back to the groom. “Anyway, I’ll be back in a minute with the others, I’ll just tell them we’re all ready in here.”

Phichit came up to Yuuri and held out a white rose boutonniere tied up with a fuschia ribbon. “Here, Yuuri, we have to put this on. Want me to do it?”

Yuuri smiled gratefully at his best man. “Yes, please.” He didn’t want to say so out loud, but Yuri’s words had driven him back into a nervous state, and he didn’t trust the steadiness of his hands at the moment. 

As Phichit was fiddling with the lapel, Otabek called out from the other side of the room, “Yuuri, I found something for you.”

Phichit slapped him lightly on the chest to indicate he was finished as Yuuri answered, “Oh? What is it?” Walking over to his other groomsman, he leaned around the other man to see what he was holding. Otabek handed him a champagne flute filled with bubbly liquid and yet another note. Taking the note first, he ripped it open.

Zhizn moya,

Soon we will be joining together as one! I know you’re probably getting worried right now, but please take some deep breaths and try to relax. To help that process along, here is some champagne for you. But you’re not allowed to have too much tonight!

Love,  
Your Almost Husband

Tucking the note into his pocket, Yuuri took the glass from Otabek and, without a word, downed the entire thing. As he lowered the glass, he noticed that there was engraving on it. Turning it to catch the light, he smiled as he read the gold letters: YKN. His new initials in English. Carefully putting the glass down, he turned to his wedding party, who were all watching him expectantly. He took a deep breath, and smiled. “I think I’m ready now. Can we get everyone to line up by the screens in order?” He indicated a set of white Japanese screens that had been placed at the end of the choir where the black iron-wrought gates were usually closed. 

As everyone lined up, he noted that Phichit had already managed to get the appropriate boutonnieres to all of the wedding party, and Mari even had her small bridesmaid bouquet of blue hydrangeas and lilacs. Just as they were getting themselves organized, the door on the other side of the choir opened, and the Nishigori family and Victor’s groomsmen came in, chattering as they went. Close behind them came Victor’s parents, who exchanged nods with Yuuri before heading to the front of the choir to await their turn to be seated. The Nishigori triplets dashed towards Yuuri, but were stopped by a bark from their mother. “Hey now! We talked about that! You can’t mess up everyone’s clothes today! You wouldn’t want your pretty dresses to get ruined before you have a chance to throw all your flowers, would you?” Herding her children forcibly to the front of the line-up, Yuuko winked at Yuuri as the clan passed him. 

Behind the children, Chris and Yuri came to get in line, Chris leading Makkachin by a leash. They wore the same black tailcoats that Phichit and Otabek sported, the only difference being the fuschia color of the ribbons on their boutonniere opposing the blue of Yuuri’s groomsmen. Yuuri couldn’t help but break into a smile at Makkachin’s dog version of the tailcoat, complete with a white rose on his collar next to the ring box he sported. Chris handed the leash over to Phichit, and slapped Yuuri on the back. “Are you ready?”

Yuuri gave a tentative smile in return. “I suppose so. I really would just like to get started.”

Chris gave a hearty laugh. “Fair enough! Now, where is the lovely bridesmaid I’m escorting?” He cast his gaze about until it fell on Mari, and he clutched his chest dramatically. “Oh, I don’t know if I can escort such a beautiful angel! I’ll look ugly in comparison!”

Mari whacked him lightly on the arm before grabbing him and dragging him to their position in line. “Don’t let your boyfriend hear you say that,” she grouched at him, but Yuuri saw the small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Yuri had made a beeline for Otabek, and the two of them stood close together, talking quietly with each other. Yuuri smiled thoughtfully to himself. He wouldn’t be surprised if they all were going to another wedding in the next couple of years. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the organ playing as Yuuko ducked out of the back of the choir. Yuuri’s mother turned and waved at him from her position at the front of the line by Victor’s mothers, and the three of them exited through a small gap in the white screens as the ushers came to escort them to their seats at the front. The music changed, and off went the triplets in their flower-accented dresses, first Lutz with blue sash and hydrangeas, next Loop with fuschia and peonies, and lastly Axel with lilac accents and petals. 

Next the attendants exited in their pairs. Phichit gave Yuuri one last wink over his shoulder as he unhooked Makkachin’s leash and the two of them walked out of the screen. Next went Christophe, bending down to whisper something in Mari’s ear as she tried to hold back her amusement. Yuuri shook his head, smiling despite his nerves. Victor was not going to appreciate his groomsman’s antics right now.

Lastly went Yuri and Otabek, the Russian man holding stiffly onto his friend’s arm, his face turning an interesting shade of red. Yuuri tried very hard to stifle his laughter, not wishing to embarrass his young friend any further today. When they had left, Toshiya walked up to his son and smiled gently at him. “Are you ready, Yuuri? We’re next.”

Looking at his father, Yuuri’s eyes teared up a bit. “Hai, Otousan.” He swiped furiously at his eyes, willing the tears to dry up. “Sorry, I just never thought you would actually be walking me down the aisle at my wedding.”

Nodding, his father said, “Well, I’m only doing this once, so we’d better make this one count.” Winking at his son, he held out his arm, which Yuuri took just as the organ went silent. They walked forward to the opening in the screen, waiting in the momentary silence until the organ began playing again, a song that Yuuri recognized. “That’s us,” Toshiya said, and they stepped out into the main chapel.

Yuuri’s eyes immediately went to the front of the room, and despite the distance between them, his gaze locked onto Victor’s. The tears that he had suppressed a moment ago came back to the surface as he saw the clear ice blue of his love’s eyes. As Victor’s smile spread over his face, a voice started singing.

Startled, Yuuri looked and saw two people standing to the side of the raised platform, and was shocked to recognize them as Russian pop singers. Even more surprising was the fact that they were singing the lyrics to his processional song, “Stammi Vicino.” Looking back at Victor, he smiled widely. He supposed this was just another surprise of the day, albeit without a note this time. He was so wrapped up in thinking about Victor’s eyes and the surprise of the singers that he hardly noticed the eyes of everyone on him as he was escorted down the aisle. At the end, his father gave his hand a final squeeze and went to sit with his mother as Yuuri continued up the left staircase, passing his three attendants and walking along the flower-covered railing until he was standing in front of his love, his face torn between a smile and tears. As soon as he was within reach, Victor reached out and grasped both of his hands, squeezing them tightly and running his thumb up and down over the back of Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri felt his nerves instantly fizzle, if only a little. Victor had developed a series of physical and verbal cues that he had labeled his “De-Anxietize My Yuuri” program, including deep breathing, relaxation techniques, massages, and the subtle thumb rub he was now employing. He always seemed to know which item in his repertoire would work best in any given moment, and now wasn’t any different. Yuuri felt his smile relax as the music stopped.

The priest stepped up and began to speak, but honestly Yuuri heard little of what was said. He was too busy looking at the man standing across from him. Victor was attentive, however, and gently guided Yuuri through the motions of the ceremony that required their participation until they reached the vows. Victor looked directly at his fiance and spoke as if they were the only two people in the world.

“Yuuri, ever since we first met, I’ve been drawn to you. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, and I never want to take my eyes off of you for an instant. But even though I watch you constantly, I never get bored for a moment. Even when I know your hidden sides, you still express them as wonderful surprises for me. And, most of all, you fill my life with all the love I could ever ask for. You’ve been an endless source of love and joy for me, and I can’t wait to continue our lives together as husbands.” He lifted up their joined hands, kissing the back of one of Yuuri’s without ever breaking eye contact.

Yuuri smiled back and him before realizing that it was now his turn to say his vows. Withdrawing a hand gently from Victor’s grasp, he reached into his pocket to take out his speech. When his hand encountered a stack of papers, however, he froze. He had forgotten that he’d made a big stack out of all the love notes Victor had sent him over the course of the day, and now his vows were mixed up somewhere in there. Feeling panic starting to set in, he detached his other hand and used it to hold his pocket open so he could try to search for the correct paper, but all he could see was an unintelligible stack. 

As his heart started to race, a pair of hands closed over his and pulled them gently away from his pocket. Yuuri looked up at Victor, who whispered to him, “It’s all right, lapochka. I just want to hear what you’re thinking right now, in your heart.”

His breath caught in his throat, and his eyes welled up again. Yuuri smiled shakily at his love, and began to speak. “You’ve brought so much warmth and comfort into my life. You challenge me when I need to be challenged, and you comfort me when I need you. You always seem to know exactly what I need, even when I can’t say it myself. You meet me where I am, and I know it’s because you love me more than anyone has a right to be loved.” His smile widened. “But that’s probably fair, because I love you more than I have any right to. And I can’t believe that I get to marry my idol, my best friend, my biggest fan, and my greatest love.” He squeezed Victor’s hands tightly, and gritted his teeth against the swell of tears that were starting to spill down his cheeks. Despite the tears that were dripping down his own face, Victor reached out with one of his hands and swiped at Yuuri’s cheeks. They laughed quietly at each other as the priest asked, “Do you have the rings?”

Turning around, Victor let go of Yuuri’s hands with one last squeeze as he walked over to Makkachin and knelt on one knee. He opened the small ring box on the dog’s collar, and took out their rings, straightening up and walking back over to stand before Yuuri. When he had returned, the priest said, “Victor, repeat after me. I, Victor Roksanaich Nikiforov.”

Locking his eyes onto Yuuri’s, he repeated, “I, Victor Roksanaich Nikiforov.”

“Take thee, Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Take thee, Katsuki Yuuri.” 

“To be my lawfully wedded husband.”

His hands tightened almost imperceptibly as Victor toned, “To be my lawfully wedded husband.”

“For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health.”

“For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health.”

“From this day onward.”

“From this day, and forever onward.” Victor slipped Yuuri’s ring smoothly onto the finger of his right hand, then gave it a squeeze. Yuuri barely suppressed a grateful sigh at having it back on the space where it belonged. The sensation was comforting and grounding for him.

But now it was his turn for the vows. The priest turned to him and said, “Now Yuuri, repeat after me. I, Katsuki Yuuri.”

Tremulously, he obeyed. “I, Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Take thee, Victor Roksanaich Nikiforov.”

“Take thee, Victor Roksanaich Nikiforov.”

“To be my lawfully wedded husband.”

His breath hitched as he repeated, “To be my lawfully wedded husband.”

“For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health.”

Yuuri was starting to feel tears coming to his eyes again, but he valiantly tried to hold on to his voice. “For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health.”

“From this day onward.” 

“From this day onward.” Relieved that he had reached the end of his speaking requirement, he cupped his hand, taking the ring that Victor placed in it and sliding it onto the other man’s finger. He grinned giddily.

The priest intoned, “I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.”

A shadow passed over Victor’s eyes at these words, and he stepped close to Yuuri, reaching out to grip his waist and yanking their bodies close together. Cupping the back of Yuuri’s head, he melded their lips together in a sweet kiss as everyone in the church applauded. The kiss quickly intensified, though, and Victor tightened his hold, dipping Yuuri backwards abruptly as his tongue slipped in through his gasp. The audience seemed to appreciate this, also, and there were a few whistles. Yuuri, horrified at this display in a church, squeezed Victor’s arm, and he quickly withdrew his tongue and brought them both back up, even stepping back a little bit to allow some breathing space in between them. Victor took hold of Yuuri’s hand again and turned their bodies so they were facing their friends and family from atop the platform as the priest raised his voice again and announced, “It is now my pleasure to announce for the first time, Yuuri and Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov!”

The organ music swelled to life, joining in with the cheers of the watching congregation as the two of them waved for a moment. Then Victor tugged gently on Yuuri’s hand, and he was being led down the stairs by his new husband. 

They proceeded down the aisle, waving as they went, and out through the screens blocking of the choir. Once they had passed into the choir, Victor yanked him bodily off to one side so that they were completely blocked by a screen. Yuuri barely had time to make a muffled sound before Victor’s mouth was crashing down on his, resolutely demanding entrance that Yuuri was only too glad to give. He clung onto his husband for dear life as he was soundly kissed. After a few seconds that were simultaneously drawn out and much too short, Victor broke his mouth away, but thankfully didn’t release his firm grip, and Yuuri wasn’t sure he could stand on his own at the moment. Looking down at the man in his arms, Victor asked in a rough voice, “How are you doing, zhizn moya?”

Smiling shakily, Yuuri replied, “I’m wonderful. I just got married to the most incredible man in the world!”

Victor’s face broke into a wide smile, but he replied seriously, “I know that’s not true, because that’s what I just did.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, when Yuri and Otabek came through the screen. Yuri curled his lip up and scoffed, “Can’t you two keep it in your pants until after the reception?”

Yuuri felt his face flush beet red, but Victor didn’t even loosen his hold, merely turning his head to regard the young skater. “I’m not going to make any promises.”

Yuri groaned. “I’m sorry I asked. Come on, Beka, let’s keep walking, Chris and Mari are coming after us.” He tugged on the other man’s arm, guiding them out of the way just as the next couple entered the choir. 

Chris winked at the couple as he saw their embrace, saying, “Congratulations, you two! You finally did it!” Mari merely smirked at the sight of them, prompting Yuuri to squirm vaguely in Victor’s arms. His husband, however, didn’t give an inch, possibly because he realized that Yuuri himself didn’t really want to be let go. His nerves were still thrumming from his pent-up energy, and being held in an unyielding hug was helping ground his emotions. 

Phichit came bounding into the space with his equally bouncy partner Makkachin, who instantly went to his masters, seeking affirmation. Yuuri laughed, ruffling the poodle’s head awkwardly from inside Victor’s grip. “Yes, you did such a good job, Makkachin. We saw you sitting there so well.” He figured a small lie wouldn’t hurt the dog. He had really been unable to look at anything other than Victor during the entire ceremony. Thankfully, the dog simply barked happily at the praise.

Victor’s parents entered next, followed closely by Toshiya with his arm around Hiroko. Yuuri’s mother was crying, and the instant she saw them she exclaimed, “That was so beautiful! It was such a lovely ceremony, and I’m just so happy for you two!” Victor’s mama, Lada, smiled at Hiroko and agreed genly, “Yes, it was quite beautiful. The flowers especially look very nice!”

Victor swelled with pride. He had put a lot of effort into picking the mixture of hydrangeas, peonies, lilacs, and white roses, and the decor in general had become somewhat of a pet project to him. His mama seemed to have picked up on this, and Yuuri enjoyed seeing the beaming face of his husband.

Victor’s mother, Roksana, cut in with her no-nonsense tone that she directed at life. “Vitya, don’t you think we should locate the photographers? It’s time for pictures, is it not? We don’t want to keep your guests waiting at the reception.”

With a small sigh, Victor replied, “Mat, the reception doesn’t start for a while. We set it up so we’d have time to do pictures.”

Roksana was a tall woman, and used her height to her advantage at times like this. She looked down at her son with the icy blue eyes that she had passed on to him and said, “Either way, we should probably locate the photographers and proceed with pictures as soon as possible.” 

Victor stiffened, but before anyone else could react, Lada put a hand on her spouse’s arm. “Let’s go find them then, Ronya,” she said gently, pulling her out between the screens. 

Victor sighed as his parents left, finally relaxing his hold on Yuuri a bit. The dark-haired man patted him on the cheek, meeting his eyes with an understanding smile. “She didn’t mean anything by it, Vitya. She’s just trying to be considerate of other people’s time.”

Raking a hand through his hair, Victor sighed. “I know, muzh moy. We just butt heads a lot.”

Curious, Yuuri repeated, “Moosh? That’s a new one, what does that mean?”

His grin was back as the Russian man leaned in and said in a low voice, “Muzh moy? It means my husband. I need a new name for my new husband, don’t you think?”

Yuuri was starting to think that his face was just doomed to be an embarrassing shade of red for the rest of the evening. 

Yuri cleared his throat loudly. “Don’t you two think that’s enough of that? Most of the people have cleared out, so come on, let’s go take some damn pictures and get this over with.”

Yuuri stepped back a bit from Victor, trying to put a little space between them. He linked their hands together and muttered agreement with the irritated blond, leading the wedding party out of the choir in search of the photographers. 

Victor’s mother had already rounded them up at the front of the chapel, where they quickly arranged the party in a series of mixed poses. When the group pictures were done, everyone else left to go to the reception venue while Victor and Yuuri were put through several rounds of photos alone, including several poses that Yuuri simply did not understand. Finally, the photographers declared that they had enough pictures, and Yuuri relaxed with an audible sigh. Steering him out of the chapel, Victor smiled at him. “Are you tired, muzh moy?”

Flushing slightly from the new nickname, he replied, “Yes, a little. But I’m so glad to be married to you. It was worth all the anxiety of everything else.”

His eyes flashed, and Victor drew an arm around his husband, kissing him firmly. “Me too. Which is why you can’t be tired yet.” A thrill ran through Yuuri’s body at the heat in those words. Victor pushed the outer door of the cathedral open and they exited into the dusk air. At the top of the steps, Victor paused, pulling them to a stop. He gathered up Yuuri’s hands in his and kissed his husband’s ring, locking their gazes as he murmured, “I just wanted to promise you again, on this spot where we first exchanged these rings, that I will love you forever and ever.”

With a smile, Yuuri leaned forward until their foreheads touched together. “But not as long as I’ll love you,” he whispered back.

Victor, for once, decided not to argue with words, instead choosing to seal these vows with a kiss that quickly became intense, leaving Yuuri clinging to him and panting. Victor looked down at him after they broke apart and muttered, “Fuck, Yuuri, let’s hurry up and get in the limo.” Practically carrying his husband, he led them down the steps and into the waiting white limo at the bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes, in order of appearance (Russian words unless otherwise indicated):
> 
> lyubimiy: beloved, darling  
> Никифоров: Nikiforov (Cyrillic letters)  
> 勝生: Katsuki (kanji)  
> zvezda moya: my star  
> solnyshko: small sun  
> lyubov moya: my love  
> Я люблю тебя: I love you (Cyrillic letters)  
> あいしてる: I love you (hiragana)  
> dorogoi: dear  
> lapochka: sweetheart  
> kuro tomesode: traditional gown worn by married women at ceremonial events such as weddings. Hiroko's has red flowers sewn on the bottom and a gold obi, or sash  
> montsuki haori hakama: traditional clothing worn by the groom, and other men, at weddings. Consists of black shirt and overcoat, and pants with thin vertical black and white stripes  
> choir: not a foreign word, but perhaps an unfamiliar one in this context. It's the name for area in a cathedral where the choir would be placed behind the congregation, often separated with a gate  
> zhizn moya: my life  
> hai: Japanese, general affirmative word  
> otousan: Japanese, father  
> mat: mother  
> muzh moy: my husband


	2. Reception

Victor had barely shut the door behind them before he was pushing Yuuri down onto the padded seat of the limo, smothering him with kisses and running his hands all along Yuuri’s chest. His cock that had been semi-hard for most of the day quickly stiffened completely, and the Japanese man moaned into his new husband’s mouth. Victor moaned back, moving his hands down to work on Yuuri’s pants. Breaking their lips apart, he knelt on the bench seat between Yuuri’s legs as he yanked down pants and underwear in one motion. “You’re so sexy,” Victor purred, sending heat down Yuuri’s spine. Before he could react, Victor’s mouth was wrapping around his cock and taking him in. Yuuri reached out his hands and fisted them into Victor’s hair. Looking up at his husband, the Russian man withdrew far enough that he could talk around the cock in his mouth. He pushed up Yuuri’s clothes, saying, “Here, hol’ dish. Don’ wanna ge’ cum on it.” He waited until one of Yuuri’s hands was feebly holding up the garments in question before he sucked his mouth back down the length of Yuuri’s shaft, making him cry out from the tightness of it. His hand that was still clutching onto the silver hair tightened inadvertently as Victor moved his head up and down. With glazed eyes, Yuuri watched the sight in front of him until his husband looked up at him with those impossibly icy blue eyes. He watched as victor pushed his throat as far around Yuuri’s cock as he could reach, and then swallowed.

The muscles of Victor’s throat constricted and fluttered around his dick, and Yuuri cried out. Coughing, Victor brought his mouth off, a string of spit stretching from his mouth to the tip of Yuuri’s dick. Smiling, Victor asked, “Did you like seeing your husband choke on your cock?”

That was too much for Yuuri. Moaning, he bucked his hips up desperately into the air. “Vitya, I need to come, please, hurry up so I come in you.”

Heat flashed behind the ice in his eyes as Victor silently lowered his mouth back down and resumed sucking. It only took a few seconds before Yuuri came into his mouth, letting out a guttural cry as the tension of the day leaked out. 

Finally, when he was spent, Victor pulled his mouth off, and licked all around the shaft as Yuuri hissed and clenched his teeth against the sensitivity. Satisfied that it was clean, Victor sat back, pulling up his pants again and leaning backwards to allow room for him to sit up. Yuuri sat as invited, and reached over to touch the impressive bulge in Victor’s pants.

Gently, Victor held his wrist. “I don’t need you to do that right now, lyubov moya. I just wanted to relax you a little bit.” He winked.

Yuuri grumbled, “Well, that’s not very fair, now is it?”

Chuckling, his husband replied, “We’ll have plenty of time once we get to France to do all of those things that we want to.” A flutter ran through Yuuri’s stomach, but Victor continued, “Right now, I want to focus completely on you. I knew that you’d probably need some release after being pent up all day.” Reaching to the compartment across from them, he grabbed a mug and pulled a glass bottle out of an ice bucket built into the shelf. He poured some of the liquid into the mug, and Yuuri caught a scent of tea. Handing the mug to his husband, Victor said, “Here, muzh moy. You need to balance out the champagne you had earlier. You’re not allowed to get too drunk, since I still want to have plenty of fun with you later. And it wouldn’t do if you didn’t remember your own wedding reception.” 

Face reddening, Yuuri lowered his face to his mug, and drank deeply. He smiled appreciatively. It was a nice sencha tea, iced and cold, with a refreshing taste. He did his best to drink as much as he could to appease his husband. When he lowered the mug, he saw that Victor was holding out an envelope to him. He couldn’t help a small snort as he said, “Vitya, isn’t it kind of silly to give me a note when you’re right here with me?”

Looking at him with wide puppy eyes, Victor asked, “Haven’t you been enjoying my love notes, solnyshko?”

The guilt trip worked much too well on him. Yuuri reached out hurriedly and patted his husband’s cheek. “No, no, anata, I’ve loved them! See, I have them all here with me!” Pulling the notes out of his breast pocket, he waved them in the air.

Victor snorted with laughter. Eyes now sparkling with mirth, he covered his mouth in an attempt to conceal his amusement. “So that’s why you were struggling with your vows so much.”

Scowling, Yuuri huffed, “It’s your fault! You sent me so many notes today!”

Reaching out to grasp his husband’s hand, Victor hurried to say, “Oh, dorogoi, I wasn’t making fun of you. It’s just so cute that you couldn’t find your speech because you kept all my notes with you. It’s so adorably endearing.” Leaning forward, he softly pressed their lips together.

As they drew apart, Yuuri, placated a little, mumbled, “So are you going to give me this new one?”

Victor smiled and held out the envelope. Taking and opening it, Yuuri read:

Muzh moy,

By the time you read this, we’ll be married! I can’t tell you how excited I am to be embarking on this journey of married life with you beside me. I promise that I will always love you more than anything else in my life, and put you above all else. You have made every impossible dream that I had for my life come true, and I’ll spend the rest of our lives trying to show you some of the love you have brought into my life.

Love,   
Your Husband

Blinking back sudden tears, Yuuri carefully folded up the note and tucked it into his pocket with its fellows. A hand reached into his view and wiped his eyes. Looking up, Yuuri smiled softly. “I love you, Vitya,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” Victor said back huskily, leaning forward and pressing their bodies together as he kissed Yuuri slowly, deliberately, thoroughly. As he was starting to deepen the kiss even further into something erotic, the limo pulled to a stop, and he drew back slowly with a sigh. “Looks like we’re here, lyubimiy.” Reaching into his breast pocket, he withdrew a gold pocket watch and checked it. “It’s just about the right time for us, too.” 

Snapping the watch shut, he went to put it back in his pocket as Yuuri commented, “I didn’t know you had a pocket watch with you, Vitya.”

The corner of his mouth tilted up as Victor replied, “Well, you had something new and blue, so this is my something old and borrowed. It was my grandfather’s pocket watch, so I borrowed it from my mother.” Yuuri felt touched, knowing that his husband had put so much thought into even small traditions like this oine. Leaving one last pecking kiss, Victor opened the door and stepped out, then leaned back into the limo and stretched out a hand. Taking it with a smile, Yuuri allowed himself to be pulled outside, and up the walkway inside the banquet hall.

As soon as they entered the building, the chattering of their group of attendants greeted them. Phichit jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in outside of a pair of double doors. “You’re here! Are you ready to go in?”

Looking at Yuuri carefully, Victor nodded. “Yes, I believe we are.”

“Great, I’ll go tell Otabek to announce us!” He cracked one of the doors open, sliding in and shutting it behind himself. 

Mari stood up from her place and clapped authoritatively. “All right, everyone, let’s get back in order!” The assembled people obediently shuffled into place, pairing off in the same array they had used to enter the church earlier that day. As they were getting organized, Phichit came scrambling back out of the door, shutting it behind him and going to stand beside Yuri. The younger man scowled darkly at him, making Phichit laugh. “Hey, I’m sorry that I’m not Otabek, but since both of our partners are otherwise occupied, we just have to deal with each other for a minute or so.” Yuri hmphed at him, not deigning it necessary to give any other reply.

The sound of music blared over the speakers, but not so loud that Otabek’s voice couldn’t be heard. “Good evening, everyone. At this time, I would like your attention as we welcome the wedding party. Put your hands together for the parents of Victor, Roksana and Lada Nikiforov!”

Victor and Yuuri drew off to the side a little bit so they’d be out of view of the slightly open doors, but were still afforded a decent view of Victor’s parents as they entered the reception hall. Lada walked with a bounce in her step, her arm on her spouse’s, pulling her along with a laugh. Roksana smiled down tenderly at her, and gave in, grabbing Lada’s hand and spinning her around on the dance floor. Everyone cheered as they walked to their seats.

“Next, please welcome the parents of Yuuri, Katsuki Toshiya and Katsuki Hiroko!”

Yuuri’s parents, now clad in Western dress clothes, walked into the room, Hiroko waving cheerfully at the assembled audience. Toshiya grabbed her hand and spun her out gently, then pulled her back into him as they both laughed. 

Chris turned back to Yuuri and said, “Now, make sure you behave better than you did the last time we danced to this song.” He winked at Yuuri just as the other man began to protest, but he was cut off by Otabek’s next announcement.

“Next up, we have our attendants, Katsuki Mari and Christophe Giacometti.”

Chris and Mari looked at each other and nodded, pulling out sunglasses and placing them on before strutting into the room, swaying their shoulders from side to side in time with each other. Once they reached the dance floor, they broke into a clearly rehearsed dance routine, weaving around each other in time to the music, ending with them kneeling on the floor, playing air guitar. The audience cheered wildly for them, and Yuuri chuckled at their antics as they made their way to the head table.

“What an entertaining dance! Let’s see if our next set of groomsmen can challenge that performance. We have Yuri Plisetsky, with the best man, Phichit Chulanont.”

Yuri clicked his tongue, grabbing Phichit’s arm. “Come on, let’s go,” he practically snarled, dragging the Thai man onto the dance floor. Laughingly, he went along, and while their dance wasn’t nearly as choreographed, Yuri made up for it with his break dancing moves. The reaction to their entrance was just as warm as Chris and Mari’s had been. 

As Yuri was showing off, the newlyweds walked up closer to the doors. Victor took hold of Yuuri’s hand that was clasped in his, and moved it up to his elbow, bending his arm in traditional escort fashion. He sealed the motion by leaning over and kissing the side of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri looked up at him and asked, “Vitya, what did Chris mean about me behaving during this song?”

Laughing, Victor said, “You really don’t remember anything about the Grand Prix banquet, do you? This is the first song we danced to together.”

Horrified, Yuuri looked up at his husband. “You mean...the one that I pole-danced to with Chris?”

Victor looked thoughtful. “Hmm, I don’t remember for sure if it was playing during that. I was a little distracted by a certain beautiful man. I definitely remember it playing while we danced, though.” He winked at his horrified spouse as they heard Otabek’s voice announce, “Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention as we welcome our newly married couple, Yuuri and Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov!”

Throwing open the doors, Victor led Yuuri into the reception hall, waving at the assembled group of their friends and family amid their cheers. Grinning sheepishly, Yuuri allowed himself to be led to the dance floor and through a series of whirls and spins. He found himself relaxing into the silly, nonsensical dance, and cooperated readily enough when Victor picked him up and spun him around for a finish. Laughing, he leaned down from his place in his husband’s arms for a short kiss as everyone cheered loudly. Putting Yuuri down, Victor led him to their place at the head table, and the music quieted. 

Victor remained standing and smiled around at the assembled group. Picking up the mic in front of their table, he spoke briefly into it. “Everyone, thank you so much for coming today. It means a lot to Yuuri and myself. But now, I’m sure you are all hungry, so please, let us serve our guests!” Gesturing at a waiting server, he indicated for the food to be brought in, and sat back down. 

Light chatter filled the room as Otabek set the music to play softly in the background and claimed his seat next to Yuri. Victor reached over to squeeze Yuuri’s hand under the table, saying to him in a low voice, “How are you doing, lapochka?” 

Yuuri smiled. “I’m fine now, Vitya. Honestly, getting past the ceremony was the hard part for me. The rest of this feels just like doing a routine, so I can handle it.”

Blue eyes shone at him lovingly. “You’re amazing, zvezda moya.”

Yuuri laughed as plates were placed in front of them for the first course. “You’re way too easily impressed, Vitya.”

Picking up his fork, Victor winked. “It’s only because you’re so impressive.”

Huffing at the ridiculousness of this statement, Yuuri began eating his own meal. Dinner was a delicious affair that Victor had overseen carefully. The diversity of their international guests had made choosing a cohesive menu difficult, but the couple had spent a long time poring over their options until they had come up with a menu that they thought would appeal to all palettes present, and still have the touch of elegance that Victor so dearly wanted for their wedding. Looking around the hall as they ate, Yuuri couldn’t help but think that the carefully selected flowers and decorations probably did more for that than the meal, though. Every available inch was practically dripping with flowers, from the gift tables to the centerpieces, tall, arching affairs of hydrangeas, peonies, lilacs, and white roses. Victor had really gone all-out on flowers. Smiling fondly, he reached over and squeezed his husband’s hand under the table. Surprised, Victor looked at him, his face quickly melting into a warm smile as he squeezed back. They finished the rest of their meal holding hands quietly as their friends and family chattered happily around them. Yuuri had difficulty eating with one hand, but thought it was totally worth it.

Otabek finished his meal and stood up, walking over to Toshiya and conversing together with him in low tones. Nodding at the older man, Otabek made his way over to the DJ booth and turned the music off to make an announcement. “As you are all finishing your meals, I’d like to draw your attention to Katsuki Toshiya, who will be making the first toast of the evening.” The assembly grew quiet, and looked up to the main table where Toshiya stood, looking a little bashful as he clumsily picked up a mic and began to speak.

“Everyone, thank you all for coming. I know that many of you have come from very far away to be here and celebrate with us today. It means a lot to my wife and myself, and I’m sure to Victor’s parents as well, to see all of you here. This is a day that my wife and I are very happy to celebrate with you all. You see, Yuuri was always a determined child, but had problems expressing himself. He didn’t like to open himself up to many people, and Hiroko and I became concerned that he wouldn’t find someone to share his life with. But then, one day, a foreign stranger showed up at our onsen. Imagine my surprise when my son identified him as a famous skater! From the day he arrived, Victor was nothing but polite and respectful to myself and my wife, as well as becoming an excellent coach who challenged our son. But as we watched, we quickly realized that this handsome foreign man was there for more than just our son’s career. It became clear that the person who would cherish Yuuri had arrived, and we were thrilled when they announced their intentions to be married. We know that, because of Victor, our son has become a much more confident, happy young man, for which we are very thankful. We are very excited to welcome our new son, Victor, into our family.” Raising his glass, he said, “Kanpai!” and downed the drink. The hall echoed him, and everyone else drank.

As Yuuri lowered his glass, Victor squeezed his hand from where they were still connected under the table, and reached over with his free one to wipe tears that Yuuri hadn’t known were there. Leaning over to his husband, Victor whispered, “You all right, muzh moy?”

Nodding slightly, Yuuri smiled. “It’s just nice to know my parents thought about me so much.”

Victor chuckled and looked ready to reply as his mama took the mic from Toshiya and stood up for her speech. “Well, for those of you who don’t know me, I’m Lada, and Victor is our son.” Smiling down at her spouse for a moment, Lada continued, “As our new in-law already expressed, we’d like to thank all of you for coming to the wedding of our son. Vitya has always been willful and rather difficult to deal with when he gets an idea in his head. We knew from an early age that he wouldn’t settle for just anyone as his partner in life, as he refuses to settle for anything. When he called us one day and told us that he had met the person he was going to marry, we knew that, one way or another, he was going to make it happen. And though we haven’t spent as much time with Yuuri as we’d like to, it didn’t take us long to fall in love with him like our son has.” Victor put an arm around his husband and scowled playfully at his mama, drawing chuckles from the room. She laughed delicately at him, and joked, “Don’t worry, Vitushka, I won’t try to take him from you. I know there’s no way anyone could make him leave you, anyway. Yuuri is wholeheartedly devoted to our Vitya, and balances him out in a way that even his mothers never could. We couldn’t have asked for a better partner for our son, and we are so happy to celebrate you today. We wish you both health and happiness together in your lives.” Picking up her glass, Lada downed her drink, and everyone else followed suit. She then smiled with a wickedness that Yuuri had never seen on her face before, and began chanting, “Gorko! Gorko!” The Russian guests, and some of the others that had apparently been initiated beforehand, also chanted, and the other guests soon caught on, joining in the chant. Victor smiled at his confused spouse, leaning in for a kiss. Part of the guests cheered as others began counting, “Odin, dvah, tri, chetyre…” As they counted higher and higher, Victor deepened the kiss, taking advantage of his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and their still-linked hands to draw out the most response that he could from his husband. Inadvertently, Yuuri moaned quietly into Victor’s lips, then fervently hoped that nobody had heard him over the counting. Embarrassed, his eyes flew open. Seeming to sense his discomfort, Victor withdrew from their kiss as the guests reached shestnadtsat and cheered. 

Yuuri leaned over to his husband and whispered, “What was that all about?”

Victor whispered back, “Gorko means bitter, so everyone chants for us to sweeten their drinks with a kiss. The longer we kiss, the deeper our love is supposed to be.” He grinned. “But I couldn’t keep kissing you forever, so you’ll have to accept sixteen seconds for now.” He winked as his husband blushed prettily. Luckily for Yuuri, Phichit stood up and took a mic, saving him from having to give a response.

“Hello, everyone! I’m Phichit, Yuuri’s best man. I’ve known Yuuri for several years now, as we skated together in America. I remember when Yuuri first met Victor at a Grand Prix banquet, but I’ll leave that story to Christophe, as I’m sure he’ll have more interesting details than I do.” Winking, Phichit continued, “I’d like to talk instead about how Yuuri reacted when his long-time figure skating idol, legend Victor Nikiforov, showed up naked at his parents’ onsen.” Light laughter sounded through the hall, and Phichit grinned. “He called me one day after going back to Japan, whisper-screaming in the middle of the night about how Victor was there, and asking me what he should do. Of course, my first question was if he had really seen Victor naked.” Everyone laughed at that, and a chuckle even came from Victor himself, who looked at his husband adoringly. Yuuri, for his part, felt his blush grow, and wished fervently that he could sink down into his chair. Phichit just smiled at him and resumed his speech. “It was pretty clear to me from his reaction, and what I’d seen at the banquet, that this was going to be the beginning of a romance. It was a delight to watch over these two as their relationship grew, and although we had a false alarm with their engagement, I’m so happy that now they’re finally married! Yuuri has always been a wonderful friend, and I wish him and his new husband all the best in their years to come. And now, I’d like to invite all of you to join me in a Thai wedding toast, repeated three times: chai yo.” Raising his glass invitingly, Phichit led the guests in chanting, “Chai yo, chai yo, chai yo!” Everyone drank dutifully and applauded as Phichit passed the mic to Chris. Yuuri groaned quietly, dreading whatever speech the Swiss skater had concocted.

Rising and taking the mic, Chris looked entirely too excited as he greeted the assembled people. “I’m Christophe Giacometti. I’ll be giving a speech in place of the best pooch, who has already been escorted to doggy bed for the evening. And, as Phichit said, I’m here to give an account of the first time Victor and Yuuri met at the Grand Prix Final banquet.” A smattering of cheers and catcalls went around the hall, and Chris grinned wickedly. “As all of you may know if you’ve watched me skate, I’m a man of few inhibitions. So when Yuuri got a little drunk at this particular banquet and wanted a dance-off, who was I to say no? Especially because he challenged me to a dance on a pole.” Yuuri groaned and buried his face in his hands as more cheers came from some of the guests. Victor squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder as Chris continued, “But I wasn’t the one that Yuuri had his eye on. Pretty soon, it became obvious to everyone that he was extremely interested in my long-time friend Victor. They danced together, and Yuuri ended up clinging to him at the end of the night, begging Victor to come see him in Japan and be his coach. And from there, the rest is history!” His face sobering a bit, he said in a more subdued tone, “I’ve been friends with Victor for a long time, but I’d never seen him look at anyone the way he looked at Yuuri then, and the way he still looks at Yuuri now. He’s the happiest that I’ve ever seen him, and I’m so glad that Yuuri was able to approach him that night, and that we are here today celebrating their marriage! Please join me in toasting the Katsuki-Nikiforovs!” Raising his glass, he said, “Prost!” The word was echoed as everyone drank. Before sitting down, Chris said into the mic, “Victor, make sure not to give him too much champagne tonight.” 

Laughter rang out as Victor called back, “Don’t worry, I have no intention of letting other people see him like that again!” 

Yuuri buried his face in his hands again, and Victor kissed the top of his lowered head before pushing his chair back to stand up and take the mic. Yuuri looked up at him curiously. He hadn’t said anything about giving a speech. His interest overcame his embarrassment, and he uncovered his face, looking up at his husband.

Smiling at the assembled guests, Victor said, “First of all, I’d like to echo the sentiments of our parents and thank all of you for coming today. I know you all traveled a long way to be here, and it means a lot to myself and my new husband.” Leaning down to grab Yuuri’s hand, he looked dead in the other man’s eyes as he kissed the back of his hand before going on with his speech. “I’d also like to thank my poor parents, who never gave up on me even when it looked like I’d never settle down.” Roksana, stone-faced, lifted her glass towards her son to the amusement of the crowd. Turning to his new in-laws, Victor continued, “I’d also like to thank my new parents-in-law, for being so warm and open towards me. You’ve been nothing but welcoming to me as a new member of your family. And, most of all, I can’t thank you enough for raising such a wonderful son.” Shifting his gaze to his spouse, Victor’s face softened into an impossibly gentle expression, and he said, in a low voice, “Yuuri.” A shiver went up Yuuri’s spine, and he found his gaze locked on his husband. He couldn’t have looked away if he’d wanted to. “Yuuri,” Victor said again, “There aren’t enough words to thank you. Thank you for idolizing me and wanting to meet me for so long. Thank you for that beautiful dance, on the night we first met in person. Thank you for allowing me to be your coach. Thank you for giving my life a purpose. Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for falling in love with me. And, most of all, thank you for letting me love you, even with all my faults, and agreeing to be my husband. I promise I’ll cherish the time that we spend together for the rest of our lives, and love you more each day.” For the umpteenth time that day, Yuuri felt his eyes prick with tears. Looking away from him, Victor turned to their guests and said, “And now, if I can direct your attention outside, I have a surprise for my new husband.”

On this verbal cue, the curtains on the side of the hall were all opened by waiting attendants, and a moment later, the sky was lit up with fireworks. Yuuri’s mouth opened in delight, and his tears dried up. He felt a hand squeeze his, and looked up at the doting eyes of his husband. Smiling, he realized that Victor had timed this surprise just right to take the attention off of Yuuri’s wavering emotions. He yanked on their connected hands, pulling a startled Victor down into his chair, crashing their mouths together as the sky continued to light up with fireworks. Breaking away, Yuuri murmured, “They’re beautiful, Vitya. Thank you.”

Chuckling, his husband brushed a hand over his dark hair as he replied jokingly, “I’m not sure why you’re saying that, you’re not even looking at them. And after I went to all that trouble of picking out our wedding colors.”

Leaning forward so their foreheads rested together, Yuuri hummed. “Hmm, I guess I’d better enjoy this surprise from my husband, then.” He dutifully turned his attention towards the fireworks display, making the appropriate oohs and aahs along with everyone else as they went off. 

A few minutes later, with several heart-shaped fireworks amidst sprays of sparkling gold, the show ended. Everyone cheered as Victor smiled and lifted a hand in acknowledgement, standing up and taking the mic again. “Everyone, once again, thank you for coming, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this evening together. Before I turn things back over to our competent groomsman Otabek, I’d like to invite you all to raise a glass with me and toast my husband, Yuuri.” As he raised his glass and drank, a cheer of “Gorko! Gorko! Gorko!” broke out. Grinning, he bent over and kissed his spouse as everyone counted in their own language, having caught on to the vague idea from the last toast. This time, Victor only allowed them to get to a collective fifteen before releasing his bright-red husband. 

As Victor smiled, Otabek said into his mic, “And now, ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to direct your attention to the dance floor as Victor and Yuuri will be sharing their very first dance as a married couple to the song ‘Everything I Do’ by Bryan Adams.”

Holding out his hand, Victor pulled his husband to his feet, using their connected hands to drag him onto the dance floor. Once they had settled in, the music started up with a soft touch of the piano, and Victor was whisking Yuuri away. They had practiced this dance at Victor’s insistence, but the first part of the dance was slow, and he didn’t have to do much thinking beyond how beautiful his husband looked. Smiling, he allowed himself to be led along through the slow turns and spins, separating and coming back together leisurely, until the bridge came crashing in. With a wink, Victor launched them into the climax of their routine, bodily lifting Yuuri and spinning him off the floor, then being lifted himself, much to the delight of the crowd. As the song quieted back down and began to trail off to an end, Victor swept him up into a full body lift, lowering him gently so that their bodies rested together as it came to an end. They shared a soft kiss before Victor fully deposited Yuuri back down on the ground. Hands clasped together, they waved as Otabek said, “Once again, Yuuri and Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov!” Everyone cheered loudly as a new song began playing over the speakers, and Victor motioned for their attendants to join them on the dance floor. Yuri came around the head table and made a beeline for Otabek at the DJ booth, talking and waving his hands vehemently until the Kazakh man relented and came out with him to dance. Other couples started trickling onto the dance floor too, and Yuuri, still dancing in Victor’s arms, smiled happily at his friends and family surrounding them. 

As the dance started to get going, Victor drew back from him a little, and led him up to their seats at the head table. Confused, Yuuri still allowed himself to be guided back to his seat, looking at his husband expectantly. Once they were sitting, Victor smiled and reached under the table. He pulled out a blue-wrapped package and handed it to his husband. Yuuri laughed a little in spite of himself, then tried to look stern. He was sure he was failing miserably, judging by the eager expression on the other man’s face. “Victor, don’t you think you’ve given me enough presents in one day?” he asked, reaching for the note.

“Zvezda moya, what are you saying! Of course I haven’t given you enough presents! Your presence is such a gift to me, after all.” He winked, and Yuuri rolled his eyes in an attempt to keep them from tearing up again. Trying to ignore his ridiculous husband, he opened the note.

Solnyshko,

I love hearing your voice so much. I want to always tell you I love you, and hear you telling me you love me too. 

Love,  
Victor

Looking at his husband curiously, Yuuri tucked the note into his pocket and stared down at the package. It was rather long and flat, and he couldn’t fathom what could be inside that would have anything to do with the note. Intrigued despite himself, he ripped the paper off. Inside was a framed image. At the top emblazoned in gold letters was the name “Katuski-Nikiforov” and at the bottom it had the date of their wedding. The main focus of the picture was two series of jagged vertical lines, one with his name underneath it, the other with Victor’s. Confused, he looked to Victor for explanation.

Smiling, the silver head bowed over his as he said softly, “It’s a visual representation of each of our voices saying ‘I love you.’ I pulled them off of voice mails and had them done for today.”

Looking at the frame and running his hand over it lovingly, Yuuri whispered, “Vitya, it’s beautiful. Thank you. You’ve given me so many wonderful surprises today.”

Giving him a tiny pout, Victor said in a petulant voice, “Yes, but you didn’t even notice one of them.”

Confused, Yuuri asked, “What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you wonder why I took our rings away so early before the wedding?”

Warily, Yuuri looked at the ring that was finally sitting back in its rightful place on his finger. “Vitya, what did you do to them?”

Chuckling, Victor said, “There’s no need to be so suspicious! Just take it off and look at it.”

Obediently, Yuuri removed the ring from his finger, placing it in the palm of his hand for inspection. He quickly saw that there were now markings on the inside of the gold band. Frowning, he brought the ring closer to his face so he could distinguish what they were:   
останься со мной

He looked up curiously to see Victor holding out his own ring for inspection. Peering at it, Yuuri read:  
ぼく と いっしょ に いて

He beamed up at his husband, and suddenly his vision was blurry. “Does my ring say the same thing? Stand by me?”

He found himself pulled into the Russian man’s shoulder, and he was surprised to feel tears wetting his cheeks. Victor whispered in his ear, “Da, muzh moy. I want you to always stand by me.”

With a muffled laugh, Yuuri responded, “Of course I will.”

When his tears had stopped, Victor released him, and they turned their attention back to the reception. The rest of the evening was a flurry of dancing, cake, and champagne, although Victor insisted on Yuuri alternating glasses of water and champagne so he wouldn’t get too drunk. By the time they stumbled out of the reception hall it was well into the wee hours of the morning. But, as Yuuri had pointed out to all of their enthusiastic guests, they had a plane to catch.

They managed to barely board the plane on time, as Victor had insisted on changing their clothes in the limo on the way over, and he had needed a bit more help than he’d wanted to admit with that. He had not restricted his alcohol intake as closely as he’d overseen Yuuri’s, and the effects were starting to show now. The first thing Yuuri did when they were settled into their seats was flag down the attendant to bring them some tea for Victor. After she had left, and Victor was drinking his tea dutifully, Yuuri cleared his throat nervously.

“Um...Vitya, I know it’s not as impressive as all the presents you’ve been giving me, but I have something for you.” Standing up, he rummaged in his carry-on bag.

Victor’s eyes grew wide. “Really? You do?” Standing next to his husband, he reached into his own carry-on and pulled out another blue package. “It just so happens I have one for you, too,” he said, giving his signature heart-shaped smile as he sat back down. He looked adorable, for all the world like a puppy waiting to be given a treat.

Locating the gift, Yuuri drew it out and reclaimed his seat. He didn’t hand over the package right away though, holding it in his hands and fiddling with it nervously. “Um, Vitya...are you sure you want it? I mean, I tried to put a lot of thought into it, but it’s not nearly as fancy as all the things you gave me today…”

He was cut off by a pair of hands taking the package from him. “Dorogoi, what a thing to say! Of course I want a present from you! I’d be happy to receive anything from you!” Placing the package in his lap, he excitedly tore off the paper to reveal a small leather notebook. He opened up the cover and read the first page out loud quietly:

Vitya,

Today you asked me to marry you! Well, I guess you had already thought we were engaged, but I’d had no idea. I didn’t even know for sure how you felt about me. And now not only did you tell me you love me, but we’re going to be planning a wedding! I feel like I’m floating in a dream, and I’m going to wake up any moment. But until I do, I’ve decided to keep this journal. Every day, I’m going to put in here at least one reason why I want to marry you, so that by the time we have our wedding, you’ll be able to hold a small tangible reminder of my love for you. Hopefully by then, all of this will feel real, but if it doesn’t, this is a wonderful fantasy!

Love,  
Yuuri

Flipping through some of the pages, Victor skimmed the entries, smiling at most, chuckling when he saw the entry on a day they had fought and Yuuri had complained about Victor’s stupid, beautiful face. Closing the book, he looked at Yuuri with shining eyes and whispered, “Zhizn moya, this is the most beautiful gift I’ve ever been given. I’m going to read through every day carefully.” Darting forward, he pressed their mouths together with no warning, sliding his tongue in and around Yuuri’s mouth. The Japanese man made a muffled sound, embarrassed even though they were mostly alone in first class. Finally, Victor released him with a small moan that went straight to Yuuri’s already semi-hard cock. He handed Yuuri the blue package, and said, “This isn’t nearly as good as your gift, but it’s still something to do on the plane other than sleep.”

Curious, Yuuri opened the note on the top of the package.

Zolotse,

In just a few short hours, we’ll be officially on our honeymoon. Here’s a little something to keep you occupied on the plane while you’re waiting.

Love,  
Victor

Taking the note, Yuuri stood up and tucked it into the front pocket of his carry-on bag, where he had stashed the other notes. He’d vaguely thought that once Victor fell asleep, he’d read through them again, but it seemed that his new husband had already provided in-flight entertainment for him. Tearing off the blue paper, he saw a photo album. He glanced at Victor, and something about the gleam in his eyes made Yuuri tilt the book slightly inward, so that only the two of them would be able to see the contents. 

His suspicions served him well, as the first thing he saw when he opened the little book was a full-page black and white photo of Victor, seated on a white ottoman… and clad only in a long, gauzy wedding veil.

Eyes wide, Yuuri felt his cock stiffen instantly in response as he turned to look at his husband. Victor wore a self-satisfied, yet seductive look. Leaning in close, he lifted his fingers and trailed their tips along the underside of Yuuri’s chin as he breathed, “ I hope you enjoy your present, lyubov moya. I’ll just be over here, enjoying mine.” With a wicked grin, he lowered his hand and settled himself into his seat, and Yuuri would have been upset if he hadn’t seen the delight in his husband’s eyes as he began reading the journal.

Swallowing hard, Yuuri willed himself to have some self-control as he turned back to his present. At least he wouldn’t have a boring flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes, in order of appearance (Russian unless otherwise noted):
> 
> lyubov moya: my love  
> muzh moy: my husband  
> solnyshko: small sun  
> dorogoi: dear  
> lyubimiy: beloved, darling  
> lapochka: sweetheart  
> zvezda moya: my star  
> kanpai (Japanese): literally means dry cup, used equivalent to cheers before drinking  
> Vitushka: diminutive form of Victor, usually used by parents to their children  
> gorko: bitter, I think I explained the usage in the fic (sweetness of kiss makes the drink less bitter)  
> odin, dvah, tri, chetyre, shesthadtsat: one, two, three, four, sixteen, in order  
> chai yo (Thai): cheers, traditionally said three times at a wedding  
> prost (German): cheers. I chose German for Christophe's toast because, although he appears to speak French, this word is used fairly commonly as a toast throughout all regions of Switzerland  
> останься со мной and ぼく と いっしょ に いて: the closest approximations I could get to "stand by me" like Stammi Vicino  
> da: yes  
> zhizn moya: my life  
> zolotse: golden one, precious
> 
> For anyone interested, the song I referenced during the entrance was "Yeah Yeah Yeah," the OST that played over the photos of the Grand Prix banquet:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbPXtkiS01s
> 
> If you had a hard time envisioning the sound wave art, here's an example:   
> https://i.etsystatic.com/10292589/r/il/902625/1943050663/il_794xN.1943050663_in75.jpg
> 
> Also...I ran out of significant songs from the series to use, and Bryan Adams seemed like just the right amount of cheesiness to do the trick for a first dance. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Serious smut coming next chapter.


	3. Honeymoon

Despite his cock becoming almost uncomfortably hard while looking at the photo album of Victor’s boudoir shoot, Yuuri still managed to fall asleep for the last part of the flight. By the time they arrived at their hotel in Versailles, he was feeling refreshed enough to want to do something about the pent-up energy he’d been holding in all day. Victor apparently had similar thoughts, because as soon as they set their bags down and shut the door behind them, he was launching himself upon Yuuri, smothering him with kisses and frantically pulling at his clothing. Grunting into his husband’s mouth, Yuuri silently agreed with the sentiment that they were both wearing entirely too many clothes, and started removing Victor’s as well. 

As they briefly broke away to pull their shirts over their heads, Victor lunged for one of his bags, hurriedly pulling a bottle of lube out of the front pocket before diving on his husband and pushing him towards the bed. As he was propelled backwards, Yuuri stepped out of his pants and underwear, kicking them off impatiently. Victor had already removed his, and moaned when he felt their bare skin touch. A fire flashing in his eyes, he gripped the backs of Yuuri’s thighs and hoisted him bodily up to sit on his hips. With an alarmed cry, Yuuri wrapped his legs around his husband’s waist instinctively. The grin on those beautiful lips told him that had been exactly what Victor wanted. He didn’t have too much time to think about that, however, as those perfect lips crashed onto his, and their cocks rubbed together. As much as he enjoyed the sweet friction, Yuuri needed more. With a growl, he blindly groped along Victor’s arm until he had located the bottle of lube, and took it from him. Not breaking their frantic kisses, he squeezed some into the palm of one hand, and reached behind himself to apply it to his twitching hole, using two fingers to spread himself properly. He didn’t waste too much time on preparing himself, though, before reaching around and rubbing the excess lube onto his husband’s cock, enjoying the wanton moans that were breathed into his mouth as he did so. Satisfied that there was enough moisture, he pulled away and panted, “Viya, fuck me, please.”

Eagerly, he obeyed. Lifting Yuuri up a little so he could reposition his cock, Victor lined up his head and sheathed it in Yuuri’s hole in one hard motion. Yuuri’s legs tightened as he dropped his head to his husband’s shoulder in an attempt to muffle his moan. Victor’s hands gripped his ass and spread it apart as he whispered, “Are you ready, lyubimiy?”

Yuuri tightened his hold around the other man’s neck and nodded frantically into his shoulder. Obligingly, Victor pulled himself partially out, and then slammed back in, and Yuuri groaned open-mouthed into him. Victor started a furious pace, rocking in and out of Yuuri until he was biting down on the Russian man’s shoulder, although that was doing little to dampen the string of noises coming out of his mouth. Suddenly, Victor’s motions slowed, and Yuuri felt his jaw tighten against his shoulder. “Vi-Vitya, you can come. Please come inside me,” he gasped, feeling his hole twitch, demanding more.

Burying his face in Yuuri’s shoulder, Victor sped up again, taking only a few more pumps before he was releasing himself inside. Yuuri cried out, acutely feeling the cum pulsing through Victor’s cock as it throbbed inside his opening. When Victor had finished, he walked them the last few paces to the bed and carefully set Yuuri down on his back, leaning over to kiss him deeply. Threading his fingers into the silver hair he loved so much, Yuuri hummed happily. He was lost in the moment and didn’t even realize their bodies were still connected until Victor withdrew his cock a little and shoved it back inside, hard. Yuuri broke their kiss violently, throwing his head back with a moan. Victor’s head dropped down to his nipples, and he began laving them with his tongue as he resumed his thrusts. He murmured against Yuuri’s chest, “Surely you didn’t think we were done already, zoloste.” His teeth closed over a nipple and pulled, punctuating his words with Yuuri’s cry. His hands roamed over Yuuri’s thighs and ass, applying just enough pressure to stoke his partner closer to his own climax. The feeling of being fucked with Victor’s cum was one of his favorite things in the world, and the other sensations being inflicted on him soon drove Yuuri over the edge. Fisting his hands into the sheets, his back arched as everything contracted, spreading from his core throughout his body. Violently, he shook for what seemed like forever until his muscles released him, and he fell back down upon the bed, panting heavily. 

Victor was pushing himself gently in and out, grinding softly against the base of Yuuri’s ass as he watched his husband with a smile. “Did that feel good, lapochka?” He touched Yuuri’s cock, drawing his attention downwards. “You didn’t even release anything. Did you feel good, dry orgasming on me?” He bent forward and kissed Yuuri’s neck, causing the Japanese man to shudder.

Yuuri’s arms went around his neck as he replied in a hoarse voice, “Yes, Vitya that felt amazing. I love when you fuck me after you come inside. Do more, please, Vitya. Aaah!” Teeth dug into his neck, cutting off his rambling as Victor lifted his legs up and began pushing hard and fast into him. He held on for dear life as his husband fucked him, barely feeling the love bites that were being placed along his neck. Eventually, Victor’s teeth tightened down in the spot just under his ear, and Yuuri felt him shake as he came into him again. 

This time after he finished, he relaxed himself onto his husband, allowing his weight to rest on Yuuri. Yuuri’s cock twitched impatiently. This would not do at all. He flipped Victor over on the bed, rising off of it to locate the abandoned lube bottle. Snatching it off the floor, he relished the look on his husband’s face as he grabbed one of his ankles. Victor squealed as Yuuri pulled him towards the edge of the bed and lifted his leg, pushing it back down until it was almost flush against his chest. Using the elbow of the hand holding the bottle, he nudged Victor behind his other knee until the free leg was raised in the air as well. Satisfied that his husband was exposed fully to him, Yuuri uncapped the lid of the bottle and looked directly at Victor as he poured lube directly into his ass.

Victor hissed and flinched as the cool liquid trickled inside of him. He watched, fascinated as Yuuri dribbled more lube onto his erect cock and then let the bottle fall back to the floor. But instead of inserting himself, Yuuri instead pushed one finger gently inside of his husband. Victor whined, his eyes riveted on what Yuuri was doing to him as the finger began pulsing gently, swirling around inside. Victor writhed on his hand, moaning as his finger sought the place inside that he craved to be touched. 

Yuuri clenched his teeth. He couldn't take it anymore. Without warning, he yanked his finger out and placed one foot on the edge of the bed to give himself the leverage he needed to plunge his dick inside. 

Twitching, Victor cried out at the sudden insertion, and groped out wildly, looking for something to hold onto. Yuuri leaned forward a little more so that the questing hands could find his arms, and allowed them to latch on before he began thrusting, up and down, drilling deep inside of his husband. Victor lifted his head, mouth open and panting, his blue eyes taking in the sight of Yuuri’s cock pumping directly up and down into his ass. 

He was so beautiful.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Yuuri squeezed his hand savagely on Victor’s ankle as he came, feeling pulse after pulse empty itself inside. When he was finished, he realized how tightly he was holding his husband, and quickly loosened his grip, drawing the ankle to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on it.

He then made the mistake of looking down at Victor.

Panting, spread out beneath him, the Russian man looked positively ethereal, and the dim light from the one lamp they had managed to turn on caught on his ring. Yuuri’s heart surged, and he remembered once again that this beautiful man was all his, was his husband. His cock twitched.

Wrapping his arms around Victor, he lifted his torso and moved him backwards on the bed, flipping him over as he withdrew his arms from the motion. Unfortunately, his cock slid out of the warm hole as he did. He clicked his tongue. He’d have to fix that soon. 

Victor let out an adorable moan as Yuuri drew him up to his hands and knees, crawling on the bed behind him and positioning one foot next to him so that he was kneeling on one leg. Gripping the muscular hips tightly, Yuuri slid himself back inside the warmth that he craved, sighing happily as his cock went back in. The few seconds it had taken him to reposition their bodies had felt like an eternity. Holding more firmly onto his husband’s hips, Yuuri began to move, taking advantage of his one-legged kneel to get more power into his thrusts. Savagely, he moved within his husband, reveling in the moans that came from the silver head that was now hanging limply between muscled arms. He looked down at where they were connected, and felt nearly hypnotized by the sight. He was really inside of his husband. As he pushed in and out, he moved one hand to the rim of Victor’s hole, and fingered around it gently, feeling it stretch out flat, sucking at his dick as he pulled out, and constricting back down with each thrust in. He rubbed his finger back and forth along the top of his cock at their connecting point, marveling at the beauty of this part of his husband. Suddenly, he was filled with the need to feel their connection more intimately, and he stopped his motions.

Victor raised his head and looked back over his shoulder at him. “Dorogoi, what are you doing?” he asked, his voice delightfully breathy. Yuuri ignored him, placing his finger flat on his cock near the opening of Victor’s ass, sliding it up until the digit pressed into the hole alongside his dick. 

Arching his back, Victor groaned as Yuuri pushed his finger further inside. Carefully, he ran his finger around the edge of Victor’s hole, feeling all the points where they were connected. He reveled in the sensation of his husband’s soft insides that yielded easily to his touch, wet and delightfully soft in contrast with the tightness of his opening. Pulling himself out slowly, Yuuri hummed appreciatively as his finger felt Victor’s insides slide over his dick. Experimentally, he rammed back inside in one hard motion, and felt the muscles yield to the intrusion. Thoroughly enjoying his exploration, he began pulsing in and out slowly, enjoying being able to feel their connection almost as much as he was enjoying his husband’s wanton moans, moving his finger around the circumference of Victor’s hole in order to feel his intrusion as fully as possible. Abruptly, he decided that one finger was not enough. Pausing again, he slid another finger in beside the first one as Victor’s whole body twitched around him. Spreading his fingers apart so that one was on each side of his cock, he resumed his motions, this time pushing in fast and hard. Victor keened as his body was driven into over and over, and the sound brought Yuuri to climax. Pushing his fingers further inside, he pulled his cock out enough that he could touch his head, savoring the sensation as his cum spattered into his husband’s body.

Withdrawing first his dick and then his cum-soaked fingers, he stared down at Victor’s twitching body where he had collapsed on the bed. He turned his silver head enough for one icy blue eye to meet Yuuri’s gaze, and panted, “Wow, that was amazing.” Noticing the cum dripping from his fingers, Victor levered himself up on one elbow, taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean carefully.

Yuuri felt need rise in him again, and he wondered hazily what he was doing with his dick out of his husband. With a growl, he grabbed Victor’s leg and swung it up to rest against his chest, straddling the other leg on his knees. Victor had time for one surprised look before his husband was pushing demandingly inside of him. His head fell back against the bed, and his moan was laced with desperation this time as Yuuri began thrusting, hard, frenzied. His mind was starting to go blank, replaced with only the need to keep filling his husband with his seed. Breathing heavily, he dropped his hands on either side of his body, Victor’s leg bouncing limply against his back as he continued to push in time with his ragged breaths. Reaching up, Victor fisted his hands into Yuuri’s hair, pulling their lips together as his tongue roved around loosely in his mouth. Releasing one hand, Victor slid it in between their sweaty thighs, cupping his balls and squeezing with exactly the right amount of pressure. Yuuri exploded, his cock throbbing heavily as it emptied inside of Victor’s hole. This orgasm was impossibly long, and he felt as if his semen would never stop flowing. Finally, Victor released him, and he fell on top of his husband, panting heavily.

Smiling, Victor wrapped an arm around his back, squeezing him gently. “Do you feel better now?”

Lifting up his head, Yuuri looked into the beautiful face of this man who had somehow agreed to marry him. “Not yet, Vitya. I want you to come one more time. You’re probably feeling uncomfortable now, right?” To emphasize his point, he reached down and palmed his open hand over Victor’s cock, watching as his partner shuddered. 

“No, Yuuri, it’s all right, I already came twice. I don’t--aah!” Yuuri cut off his words by lifting him bodily, keeping them connected this time as he shifted into a sitting position and lowered Victor on top of him. Despite his protests, Victor readily wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s hips as his arms circled his husband’s shoulders. 

Looking up at the wavering blue eyes, Yuuri whispered hoarsely, “Ride me, Vitya. Ride your husband’s cock.”

Biting his lip, Victor tightened his embrace, and began bobbing up and down in Yuuri’s lap, impaling himself over and over on Yuuri’s dick. He hissed against the sensitivity from having come to many times in a row, but the strange sensation quickly turned pleasurable. Victor began settling into the motions, moving more and more quickly on him, and the room filled with their moans and the positively dirty noise of Yuuri’s cock squelching into the cum-drenched opening. With each motion, he felt a little bit of his cum leak out of his husband, dripping down and wetting Victor’s ass, his own testicles, and everything else he could feel. His breath started to come raggedly as he squeezed Victor’s torso, putting his mouth to use kissing and sucking on every square inch of his husband’s chest that he could reach. Victor’s motions began to slow, and Yuuri, sensing his imminent release, reached between them and gripped Victor’s cock tightly, pumping it up and down, adding more wet, lewd noises along with the slapping of Victor’s ass. 

Clutching tightly onto Yuuri, keening his name loudly, Victor came, his cum spraying all over their abdomens. Yuuri’s cock twitched at the same time, pumping his release one last time inside of his husband. 

Exhausted, he wanted nothing more than to just collapse on the bed, but he forced his muscles to obey him as he gently lowered Victor down onto the bed, adjusting his body carefully on top. He buried his head into the muscular chest, and before sleep claimed him only had time to register with satisfaction that his dick was still seated inside of Victor’s dripping hole.

He awoke some time later, blinking into the darkness of the room, noting the vague sensation of a hand stroking his hair. Blearily, he tipped his head upwards and found the clear gaze of his husband looking at him. Smiling, Victor said, “Ohayou, muzh moy.”

Yawning, Yuuri mumbled back, “Ohayou, Vitya. How long was I asleep?”

Pulling his hand up near his face, Victor checked the phone he held in his hand. “Oh, only a few hours. It’s barely after noon. We still have plenty of time to make it to the Palace of Versailles” He chuckled. “Luckily I was able to reach my pants after you collapsed on me, so I could get some nice pictures of you while you slept.” He winked as Yuuri stared at him in horror.

“Vitya, you didn’t post those online, did you?”

“Of course not! My naked husband is for my eyes only, especially on our wedding night.” Victor placed a chastising kiss on the top of his head. “I do, however, have a few previews of photos from the ceremony! Want to see?”

Intrigued, Yuuri moved to sit up, and both of them gasped a little as his semi-hard cock slid wetly out of Victor’s ass. He grinned as he adjusted himself so he could see the screen, saying “I’m surprised they’ve got something up already. They work fast!”

Victor puffed up a little. “Of course, zvezda moya. I told you I found the best! Here, take a look at these ones they sent us.” He tilted the screen, affording Yuuri a view.

He blinked at the screen, thinking that maybe he was seeing the image wrong without his glasses. They had been unceremoniously abandoned as soon as they had entered the room, and he wasn’t entirely sure where they were now. Nevertheless, he squinted at the phone, trying to make sense out of the picture that was being presented to him. He stared at it for a few seconds without saying anything, until Victor asked anxiously, “Yuuri, can you see it?”

Ponderously, he responded, “Well, Vitya, I’m not entirely sure. What I think I see is you as the moon and me as the sun.”

His mouth stretching into his signature heart-shaped smile, Victor sang, “Yup! Isn’t it wonderfully done? I wonder how they got it put together so fast. There are a couple others done too, want to see?”

Misgiving crept over him, but Yuuri nodded. Happily, Victor scrolled to the next picture, and Yuuri squinted at it for a long moment. “Vitya...are you a genie coming out of a wine bottle?”

Nodding, his husband said, “Yep, I’m the genie that’s come to grant all of your wishes! See, since you’re holding the bottle!” He winked at Yuuri, who was growing more horrified by the second. He decided that he had better see the rest, and swiped the screen.

This one was by far the worst. He stared at it impassively, refusing to acknowledge its existence with words. Victor lowered the phone and leaned over into his line of vision. “Dorogoi? Are you ok?”

Blowing out his breath in a huff, Yuuri responded as evenly as he could, “Sure, Vitya. Why wouldn’t I be ok when our wedding photos are THE TWO OF US TURNED INTO CENTAURS?”

Looking at the screen, then back to his husband, Victor asked, “You don’t like them, lapochka?”

“You do?” Yuuri asked incredulously.

“Well, of course there are going to be other ones, normal ones. But these were so quirky and fun! I saw them in the photographer’s online portfolio and just had to have them.” Holding the phone up in front of them at arm’s length, he smiled and said, “Can’t you just see this one on our wall in the living room?”

Horrified, Yuuri shut up his husband the only way he could think of, sealing his mouth over the beautiful lips. Luckily, he knew he’d never get tired of kissing this adorable man, for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the only new word I used here way ohayou, which means good morning in Japanese.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! This entire fic came about because I wanted to write this smut scene, and then it grew into wedding shenanigans. I hope you all had fun reading it! If you've read by other Victuuri fics, I hope you enjoyed that Victor made good on his promise from The Proposal of taking Yuuri to the Palace of Versailles.
> 
> Here are the links for the pictures I used for reference. I also highly recommend googling Russian wedding photos if you haven't had the pleasure of doing so before  
> https://runt-of-the-web.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/russian-bride-parrot.jpg  
> https://www.demilked.com/magazine/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/5ad064af4ef72-funny-weird-russian-wedding-photos-101-5ac4734033d6e__700.jpg  
> https://s3.awkwardfamilyphotos.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/22202947/3759098627.jpg


End file.
